


找到了！我的最强备胎

by 钞票哥哥 (cashgg)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, 东方神起 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, YunJae, 东方神起, 允在, 豆花, 郑允浩/金在中 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashgg/pseuds/%E9%92%9E%E7%A5%A8%E5%93%A5%E5%93%A5
Summary: 郑允浩坚守竹马身份十几年，一夜破功沦为当红明星金在中的民间备胎，当真是惨！惨！惨！





	1. 危险的友情

**Author's Note:**

> 2019.6.10 婚庆文  
> 明星/竹马/法拉利🚗/HE  
> 警告⚠️tag：宇渣/备胎/BG
> 
> 不知道多长，且写且发

 

　　十一月的首尔正在期待着今年的初雪。某广播大厦的十二楼正在举办一场新闻发布会，宣布着这个电视台圣诞档期的水木剧。他们第三四季度的数据相比几大对手来说，稍显惨淡，这次电视台押宝在当红明星金在中身上，希望能在年关之际挽回颓势。

 

　　新闻发布会以后，金在中与和片方的制作人团队约了二场，席间大家互相恭维，各自带有目的深入社交，不知不觉间金在中就喝多了。他的酒量其实不差，只不过这几天行程比较忙，外加有杂志拍摄，没怎么好好吃饭，等反应过来的时候，整个人已经头晕脑胀手脚发软。他碍于面子又强撑着喝到饭局结束，等到大家散场回家的时候，他只能靠在郑允浩身上勉强和大家告别。

 

　　郑允浩搀扶着金在中上了一辆不显眼的私家车，伸出手挡在金在中的头顶，生怕他不小心碰到脑袋。金在中坐好以后，郑允浩帮他系好安全带，又在金在中颈间塞了一个旅行枕，动作一气呵成，熟练无比。

 

　　郑允浩甩掉几个跟车的私生，一路开到金在中公寓楼下，他扶着软脚虾一样的金在中下了车，一步一步往家走。金在中的头倚在郑允浩的肩膀上，软软的金发搔着郑允浩脖子上敏感的皮肤，他呼出来的酒气热热湿湿的，打在身边人的颈肩上，伴着室外的冷空气，激的郑允浩一阵颤抖，身体反应，起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

 

　　金在中迷糊中只觉得环住自己的臂弯温暖强壮，让他觉得十分有安全靠感，酒劲上头心下高兴，一只手便使坏探进郑允浩的冬衣下面，揽住了郑允浩结实的腰线，冰凉的手在郑允浩炙热的腰间来回摸索着。

 

　　“允浩，”凉凉的指尖轻轻地在郑允浩腰间弹跳，金在中不知所云的喃着郑允浩的名字，“wuli允糯，允呐～”

 

　　“别闹，”郑允浩倒吸一口气，眉头微簇呵斥道。

 

　　“哼～”

 

　　金在中不服地在郑允浩腰间掐了一把，后者趔趄一下，两人差点一起摔倒在走廊上，恶作剧得逞的金在中顽皮地笑了两声。郑允浩叹了一口气，一手搂着调皮鬼，一手有些吃力地打开了公寓的大门。

 

　　一到家金在中就一副“我好了”的样子，挣脱了郑允浩的怀抱，扶着玄关的鞋柜，脚来回甩着脱掉了鞋，然后歪歪扭扭地滚进了客厅里的白色真皮沙发上。

 

　　郑允浩跟在他身后，默默拾起了甩得一南一北的鞋，放进了鞋柜。转身抬眼望去，沙发里的金在中迷迷糊糊睡着了，酒气打得他从耳根到前胸都泛着草莓般的红色，吹弹可破的粉嫩胸腔正随着呼吸上下起伏着。

 

　　郑允浩觉得嗓子发紧，下意识地咽了一口唾沫。沙发上的酒气似乎正在渲染着他的感官，鼻子不知道为什么突然有点痒痒的。他走到沙发边，托住对方腰臀，揽起了那个醉鬼。虽然照顾金在中睡下真的很麻烦，但是之前也有过放任他在客厅过夜的时候，结果第二天这人总会在地板上醒来，精神不振然后发一天的脾气，最后倒霉的还是郑允浩自己。

 

　　于取色全白的客厅不同，金在中的卧室接近纯黑，窗帘选材质地厚重的黑色天鹅绒，迁就着他平日里裸睡的习惯。金在中在被抱起进卧室的时候已经醒来，他双手环着郑允浩的脖子，咯咯地笑个不停，

 

　　“哥～”

 

　　郑允浩不搭理他，把他轻放在床上，然后转身去洗手间准备热毛巾。

 

　　“允糯哥～”金在中有些无辜地眨着眼睛，拽住了郑允浩的衣角，“你不要走。”

 

　　被拽住地郑允浩依着床边坐下，他看着眼前这个已经三十三岁的成年男子，无奈地摇了摇头。他和金在中刚认识的时侯两人不过十几岁，自己看起来老城一些，就被金在中误会年长，然后被叫了几个月的哥，后来他们才知道金在中的生日其实更早，那之后每次金在中耍小聪明就拉着他喊哥哥。也怪郑允浩自己把持不住，还可能是个没羞没臊的弟控，十多年间，这一声哥哥成了他的软肋。

 

　　郑允浩摸了摸金在中软软的头发，笑着安抚道，“我在这里，你安心睡吧。”

 

　　“我不睡，一睡着你又要不见了～”金在中说罢扯下一条枕巾，把自己的手腕和郑允浩的绑在了一起，然后心满意足地拍了拍身边的空床位，说道，“良辰～美貌！你我～睡觉！”

 

　　郑允浩听着这些糟糕的话语，看着衣冠不整的金在中，鼻子又痒了起来，顿时有些窘迫。

 

　　金在中看着郑允浩这幅可怜兮兮的样子，忍不住得寸进尺，玩心大起。他坐起身挪到郑允浩身边，没有绑住的那只手把郑允浩扶过身与自己对视，郑允浩深邃的眼睛被落地马灯照的一闪一闪的。金在中的下巴轻轻落在郑允浩肩头，两人双唇的距离瞬间变得不到五厘米。

 

　　呼吸中的酒气充斥着郑允浩的口鼻，金在中指使着被酒精麻痹的舌头软糯地在郑允浩耳边呢喃道，

 

　　“哥，这样，有点危险了哦～”

 


	2. 哎西吧不管了

 

　　郑允浩眼睛一眨不眨的盯着眼前红苹果一样冒着烟熟透的金在中，过了半晌，问道，

 

　　“你、确定要这样？”

 

　　眼前的郑允浩不像金在中期待的那样手足无措，反而变得有些危险，金在中脑袋晕晕，他觉得有些懊恼但在酒精的刺激下人就胆大了起来。他眯着眼睛看着郑允浩有些色气的嘴角和痣，觉得有些口干舌燥，他伸出舌尖轻轻舔湿自己的嘴唇，然后对着那个自己崇拜多年的嘴角吻了下去。

 

　　这说起来是个不像话的亲吻，金在中用舌尖勾勒出郑允浩的唇线，色情地舔着郑允浩的嘴，唇瓣却没有接触。比起情爱，更像是个稍带挑衅的恶作剧。金在中舔完嘴巴，舌尖意犹未尽地侵入了郑允浩的口腔。

 

　　这时郑允浩的手捧住了金在中的后脑勺，野蛮地咬住了金在中红彤彤的唇瓣，他把金在中禁锢在身下，报复般地吻着、吸食着眼前这个不停招惹他的人。

 

　　他的手在金在中的单薄的腰上游走着，手劲很大的蹂躏着身下这具白皙的身体，一道道红红的指印刺激着郑允浩最原始的冲动。他松开金在中被吻出口水的唇瓣，一路顺着脖颈亲了下去。郑允浩一把将金在中的贴身背心推了上去，漏出胸前的一对粉嫩。突然着凉的金在中轻呼一声，鸡皮和乳尖一同立了起来。

 

　　郑允浩伸出滚烫的舌头，舔舐着凉凉的突起，几根没刮干净的胡茬划过金在中的胸口。金在中闷哼一声，觉得背后一阵发麻，他把手放在了郑允浩的头顶，鼓励般的轻轻抚摸着。

 

　　一对奶头被吃的红肿，电流一般的快感从那里一路传到身下，金在中下意识的挺了一下腰身，夹紧了双腿，腿间的东西在这般扭蹭下，渐渐来了感觉。金在中感觉到自己的发烫的下身渐渐充血，在紧身皮裤的束缚下，一下一下跳动着。他从来没有过被男人吃奶头的性体验，新鲜和刺激感让他觉得难耐，喘息间便多了一分催促。

 

　　金在中一只手从郑允浩头上拿来，他五指覆住了郑允浩的一只手，勾引着郑允浩往自己胯间探去，接着两只重叠的手在半勃的下体上揉着，然后随手解开了小腹处的拉链纽扣。

 

　　“哥～这里..”他轻哼道，“要。”

 

　　郑允浩顺着金在中的胸部一路向下亲吻着，途径肚脐的时候，舌头不轻不重地往里面刺入舔舐了一圈。金在中爽的哼了一声，茎身一跳，完全硬了起来。

 

　　隔着一条花色独特的三角内裤，郑允浩轻轻地用脸蹭着金在中的勃起，湿热的呼吸喷在最私密的部位。金在中想象着自己肉棒打在郑允浩脸上的情景，觉得浑身都快热化了，内裤里的那根又不争气的跳了两下，吐出一口前液。

　　　　  
　　郑允浩剥虾一样的脱下了金在中的遮羞小裤裤，里面硬的不行的几把就这样啪的一下打在了郑允浩的脸上。

 

　　郑允浩被这“当头一棒”被打的一愣，金在中喝醉了可是他没有。虽然心里已经把这样的场景编排演练过很多遍，但是真的发生了，他却犹豫起来。这是一道危险红线，跨过以后有去无回...

 

　　“要，”头顶金在中抓住自己的几把又往郑允浩脸上甩了两下，哼唧了一声，“哥哥～”

 

　　...哎西八不管了！

 

　　郑允浩低头含住金在中吐着水的前端，用舌头轻舔着。嘴里的肉棒兴奋异常，居然比郑允浩的唇舌还热上几分，得到甜头以后就得寸进尺地往更深处探去。

 

　　金在中的肉茎撑在郑允浩嘴里，他捧着郑允浩的头，被本能和经验驱使着，龟头碾压过郑允浩的软腭，一顶一顶地地抽插了起来。

 

　　郑允浩第一次被别人操嘴，喉头被肉棒强行插开，然后本能地闭合，他被操得头晕眼花，窒息间呕吐地感觉不断袭来，原本胯间的坚硬也软了下去。

 

　　金在中只觉得自己的柱身被夹的好爽，身下隐约飘来的干净皂香和低沉的闷哼，提醒着他这张口腔的性别，身体和心理的双重刺激下，金在中腰胯紧绷，快感从头顶炸到脚尖。他在深喉处用力干了十几下，把郑允浩的头往下一按，绷紧臀肌噗噗射了出来。

 

　　郑允浩被金在中玩得双眼通红泛泪，呼吸急促。他吐出嘴里半软几把，用手马虎的擦了一把脸上的泪水和口水，再看向金在中时，床上的大明星曝露着红肿的奶头和被口水浸湿的几把，就这样大咧咧地睡了过去。  
　　  
　　忍住口鼻间的不快，郑允浩把金在中凌乱地衣服褪下。他照常给金在中热毛巾擦脸，拍水，精华，夜霜。他把金在中卷进被子里安置好，出门前打开卧室地加湿器，然后顺手将空调打底了几度。

 

　　十一月的首尔深夜凉意沁肺，郑允浩回家的时候已经两点半了，他在空荡地江南街头走着，为伴的只有寒风和盏盏街头路灯。郑允浩想着刚才发生的一切，突然伤心不已，刚刚止住的生理泪水差点又要滴下来。

 

　　一阵寒风吹过，二零一九年的初雪，在这城市陷入深眠的时候，悄声落下。


	3. 死定了哦

 

　　天上飞下来松软的雪片，轻轻地落在霜打小草一样的金在中的睫毛上。他眨了眨被打湿的眼睛，冷的打了一个哆嗦。金在中拍拍自己的脸，双手撑开遮在额前，挡住往眼睛里飞扑的雪，垫着脚四处张望着。

 

　　忽然，金在中冻得通红的苹果肌上出现了好看的笑容，他朝着街角的方向使劲摇摇手，喊道，

 

　　“哥！这里这里！”

 

　　郑允浩看到大雪里傻站着的金在中，加速三五步跑过来。他把身型有些单薄的弟弟一把抱进怀里揉了揉脑袋瓜，然后轻轻拍掉着弟弟身上的雪花。

 

　　“天气这么冷，干嘛不去里面等？”

 

　　“嘿嘿。”金在中傻笑了两声，和郑允浩并肩走进SW公司大门，他拉着郑允浩问道，“哥，过两天的选拔，你说我们能被选上吗？”

 

　　“没问题的，你这么好..”郑允浩把“看”字勉强咽下，接着说，“你这么好，这么会唱歌，一定会成大明星的！”

 

　　“我们要被一起选中，分去一个组合，然后一起出道！”金在中想象一下都觉得开心的合不拢嘴，他从怀里掏出一个热地瓜，掰了一半塞到给郑允浩嘴边，憧憬道，“要是一直不分开就好了！”

 

　　郑允浩听罢一愣，转头看着眼前这个闪闪发亮的小子，心想，一直不分开..吗？

 

　　“我们为什么分手！如何分手！像中枪了一样！胸口真的很疼————”

 

　　一阵嘈杂的手机铃声吵醒了郑允浩的好觉，他揉揉眼睛看了一眼手机屏幕，刚刚六点半。电话是金在中公司经纪人打过来的，通知他今天有赞助商签售活动，团队人员七点半在公司集合。虽然只睡了三个小时，郑允浩还是强打精神，起床洗漱起来。

 

　　是的，当年以外貌赏当选SW练习生最后成为南韩大明星的只有金在中一人。郑允浩落榜回乡，兜兜转转几年以后凭借优秀的合气道身手，应聘成为了金在中staff团队里面的一员，承担着半保镖半保姆的角色。

 

　　金在中已经出道多年，公司的经纪人不会再时时刻刻跟在身边，这样一来金在中日常生活上的照料，全落到了郑允浩一个人身上。

 

　　自选秀失败后的不告而别，到郑允浩应聘保镖，中间过去了四年，重逢后的金在中变得有些不同。郑允浩自己不说，金在中也闭口不提，就这样多年过去，直到现在也没有人知道他们过去的事情。

 

　　上班的路上，郑允浩没忍住，还是红着脸去了便利店。他神色精彩堪比光谱五颜六色，知道的他是去买润喉糖，不知道的还以为他买的是避孕套。

 

　　说真的他今天其实根本不想去上班，那件事情才刚刚过去三小时，他在金在中面前是无论如何也办不到泰然自持的。郑允浩悔的肠子都青了，嗓子都肿了咳...

 

　　到达公司的时候金在中还没来。保姆车上已经坐满了工作人员，郑允浩找到自己的位置坐好，拉低帽檐准备高速路上补个觉，睡意刚到，就听见一阵嘈杂声，金在中笑容灿烂招着手，在一众粉丝的欢呼中上了保姆车。

 

　　关上车门的一瞬间，金在中的脸色垮下来，他摘下帽子和口罩，疲态尽显。造型师姐姐在他身边坐下，打开化妆包，从护肤品开始准备着。她在金在中脸上拍着控油定妆乳，皱着眉头问道，

 

　　“你昨天晚上又去哪疯了，皮肤怎么搞的。”

 

　　郑允浩心一紧，却听金在中闭眼睛随口答道，

 

　　“不记得，断片了。”

 

　　听罢郑允浩倒吸一口气，下意识咬牙嚼碎了嘴里的喉糖，顿时薄荷的冰凉沿着口鼻扩散到心头。造型师姐姐转过头，推了一把装睡的郑允浩，口气略带责怪，

 

　　“不是说过吗，睡前一定要保湿的，你是不是忘记了？”

 

　　“没有，”郑允浩叹了一口气，回答道，“我都做了。”

 

　　“哇，你的嗓子这是又怎么了，”造型师姐姐惊讶道，“怎么一个两个都这么不像话。”

 

　　接下大家一路无话，准时到达会场。下车的时候，金在中被造型师姐姐打扮的漂亮光鲜，半水透的粉底打造出的牛奶皮肤，剑锋直眉的尾尖温柔上挑，小烟熏的自然棕色眼线，嘴唇上轻轻的点了偏橙色的油光红色唇染，一头金色的头发清爽有弹性。下车前姐姐给他滴了明亮清眼的眼药水，帮他退去了满眼的红血丝。

 

　　金在中在赞助商的广告板前游刃有余的摆着姿势，嘴上挂着完美的职业微笑。活动的最后一项是产品签售，金在中在桌前坐好，拿着笔笑看着围栏后面已经排队站好的粉丝。他向粉丝们招了招手，扮了一个可爱，引起人群的一阵骚动。

 

　　郑允浩很头疼地又紧了紧手里扯着的围栏带子。金在中平时脸上很素静，但是脾气其实有些跳脱，他时不时地喜欢给跟在身边的粉丝们一些小恩小惠。虽然粉丝们很喜欢看到偶像调皮可爱的一面，但是这种不定性给郑允浩的工作带来了不少困扰。金在中喜欢唱红脸，郑允浩不可避免的成为了刻板印象里的坏人。这个工作做了将近十年，不管是机场照还是活动照，不管是站的近还是站的远，他的脸没有一个次不是被高糊的。

 

　　“谢谢你。”金在中签完一份赞助产品，接过粉丝递过来的花环带到头上，粉丝中传来一阵咔嚓咔嚓的照相声。

 

　　接下来的那位粉丝，头上带了一个美国总统奥巴马的硅胶头套，郑允浩看着精神一紧，金在中却到忍不住笑出了声，他拿着笔，问道，

 

　　“你叫什么名字？不说的话我就写奥巴马了。”

 

　　奥巴马不回答他，却反问道，

 

　　“欧巴的电视剧快开拍了吧？”

 

　　“嗯～”金在中低头嗯着，熟练地签好名字，递了过去，“要记得收看哦。”

 

　　奥巴马收好签名，把手伸了出来。郑允浩皱眉正要上前拦阻，金在中却已经伸手跟奥巴马握了手。粉丝奥巴马隔着头套笑着说了一句话，声音透过硅胶传来又沉又闷，

 

　　“传绯闻就死定了哦。”


	4. 你们两个，熟悉一下

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️BG肉搏

　　

 

　　金在中刚出道的时候常常收到这样玩笑般的死亡威胁，奥巴马这段小插曲就没有谁放在心上。赞助活动结束以后金在中迎来了难得的几天假期，简短的休整后，忙碌的电视剧《Love Addict》拍摄就开始了。

 

　　对于水木剧来说，这是一部成人色彩很重的轻喜剧。WBC电视台此前收视一直领跑，S8S电视台希望能以这样一部话题电视剧咸鱼翻身。开机前剧组人员和演员们一起已经开会排演了前面几集的剧情和台词。金在中在剧里饰演一位患有双向情感障的成人小说作家，在治疗精神病期间，和患有有肌肤饥渴症的主治医生相爱，并且互相治愈。女主演是最近solo事业上升期的偶像团体成员朴马尔莎，马尔莎是澳生韩裔，十七岁回到韩国，至今已经出道六年半。

 

　　出人意料的是，导演老师决定开机首日就开始拍摄“话题剧情”，而且一拍就是一整天。

 

　　金在中坐在化妆间椅子上听到消息以后，整个人都傻了。他拿着剧本去找导演，找到的时候，女主演也正一脸问号地询问着导演。

 

　　“老师，您认真的吗？”马尔莎看到远处走来的金在中，面色更加窘迫，“我和金在中前辈之前并不认识，现在也不是很熟悉，立刻要拍摄这种剧情的话，可能会比较不方便。”

 

　　导演笑了笑，转身打量着走近的金在中，问道，“在中先生你的意思呢？”

 

　　“这种剧情，”金在中思索着用词，“还是顺其自然比较好不是吗？”

 

　　导演听完，脸色也沉了下来，他认真道，“二位接本子的时候就应该有这种觉悟了吧？我希望二位能放下偶像歌手的负担，尤其是在中先生，您已经以演员身份出道好多年了不是吗？”

 

　　金在中被突然被点名，眉头皱了起来。

 

　　导演无视他的脸色，笑道，“我这样安排也是希望我的男女主演能尽快进入人物和情绪。我想，今天拍完以后，二位就会变得很熟悉了。今天的拍摄计划不会更改，录影棚也订完交过钱了。两位老师请整理一下心情，我们半小时后开始。”

 

　　十一月底的首尔气温接近冰点，录影棚里并不会开暖气，除了能没有风，几乎和室外一样寒冷。郑允浩、寇迪姐姐和经纪人哥三个人穿着羽绒服站成一排，看着十米开外，上身脱的光溜溜的金在中冻的鼻水直流。男女主演被八盏一千瓦的聚光灯照着，周围几十双眼睛，近十个机位，头顶还有两个毛茸茸的收音麦。导演喊了一声开始，两个人就在冰凉的廉价道具床上滚起了冷床单。

 

　　寇迪姐姐喝了一口保温杯里的热参茶，口型道，“当明星真苦啊。”

 

　　郑允浩和经纪人哥纷纷点头。

 

　　郑允浩觉得眼前的拍摄现场的灯光有些刺目，就低下头专心的研究自己的鞋子，试图忽略耳边奇奇怪怪的嗯嗯啊啊。一条结束的空档里，经纪人哥跟郑允浩小声聊着天，

 

　　“我最近要请长假，大概半年。你有没有信心自己一个人带在中？”

 

　　闻言郑允浩惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，他想了一下，低头苦笑道，

 

　　“我...我没有。”

 

　　“其实你的事我听过一些，”经纪人哥拍了拍郑允浩的肩膀，安慰道，“你对他太过迁就，你们是朋友但是也是工作关系。如果当作是工作来做，态度再坚定一些，很多事情就不会这么辛苦。”

 

　　郑允浩点点头，一番劝告也不知道听进去几分。  
　　

　　下午三点的时候，导演和拍摄团队调试设备，准备新场景和道具，他很人道地给了演员们半小时休息时间。金在中结束了几个小时的妖精打架，表情有些阴沉地走出片场，郑允浩立刻拿着捂热的羽绒服和暖宝宝把他裹了起来。经纪人和寇迪趁着空闲出去吃饭，只剩郑允浩和金在中两个人默不作声的往化妆间走去。

 

　　进了开着暖气房间，金在中卷着衣服往角落的沙发一躺，面色有些奇怪，他说他要休息，催促郑允浩快去吃饭。

 

　　郑允浩听话地去片场外面的应援餐车上领了一份午餐，他拿了两份三明治和热咖啡，一份留给金在中。餐品上印着金在中带着兔耳的照片，眼睛又大又水灵灵，脸上还画了可爱的红晕，郑允浩摸着贴纸轻轻笑了一声，然后往回走向化妆间。

 

　　到门口的时候，郑允浩怕吵醒金在中，小心翼翼地推开了门，轻手轻脚地走了进去。关上门转身的瞬间，他看见金在中窝在沙发里，光着屁股，正在手淫，他红唇半开眼神迷离，涨红的肉棒直直地挺在空气中，前端还留着透明的开心水水。

 

　　郑允浩吓了一跳，罐装咖啡脱手落地，乒乓两声响。金在中闻声吓得也是一哆嗦，他睁开眼睛，却忘了手里还握着一根滚烫的几把。

 

　　两个人大眼瞪小眼了几秒钟，郑允浩喉结随着吞咽滚动了一下，仿佛灵魂出窍，他飘在高处，听见自己的身体不受控制地问金在中，

 

　　“你要帮忙吗？”

 

　　然后他的飘在屋顶的灵魂听见金在中莫名其妙地说了一声，

 

　　“好。”


	5. 助人不快乐

五. 助人不快乐 

 

 

　　郑允浩反身把门锁好，然后走到沙发边蹲了下来。之前握着热咖啡的手温度不是一般的高，指尖上金在中柱身的时候，金在中没忍住在沙发里扭动了一下，发出了一声愉悦的暗哼。

 

　　郑允浩指节分明的漂亮手将那根裹住，感受着上面胀起的血管纹路，炙热的肉棒随着金在中的兴奋的脉搏一下一下的跳动着。

 

　　借着着不算湿润的包皮，郑允浩力道不重的捏住肉棒，从根部到龟头上上下下撸了几十下，经过龟头会心机得轻轻地捏一下，金在中被侍奉得头皮发麻，呼吸逐渐变得急促。郑允浩用拇指沾了马眼渗出的透明前列腺液，用指尖轻轻的在龟头敏感的沟壑处挑逗着，经过龟头背面两半中间的系带时，在上面打圈抚摸着。

 

　　金在中腰身一紧，一口色情的热气呵在身下人通红的脸上。他觉得小腹不受自己控制的抽搐着，情欲的热流从那里下至肉茎，上至口鼻。感觉空气稀薄的他张开嘴吸着房间里热气，胯间的生殖器味扑面而来。金在中被刺激的双腮潮红，眼角突然湿润，他赶忙抬起手臂遮住眼睛，露出了腋间几根稀疏的毛发。

 

　　看见金在中在自己手里，血色玫瑰一样的绽放，渐渐攀上高潮，郑允浩突然很想吸一口那个泛着汁水涨的紫红的龟头，送金在中登顶。

 

　　这个想法出来的时候，郑允浩仿佛被惊雷劈身，一盆冷水从头泼到脚。

 

　　他到底在做什么。

 

　　金在中因为和顶级女idol马尔莎耳鬓厮磨而来了感觉，自己这个十年脸被高糊的无名小卒不要脸的在这边帮他手淫，还要犯贱白送嘴巴。  
　　

　　寒意流过郑允浩的脊背，脸色沉下来的同时手上加速，本就在边缘的金在中经不住这股力道，几下后一仰头，肉棒耸动着射在了郑允浩掌心。

 

　　高潮几秒过后，金在中睁开还有些迷糊的眼睛，他扯了扯面色难看的郑允浩的衣袖，小心翼翼道，

 

　　“允浩...”

 

　　郑允浩双目低垂，看着手中的清汤寡水的白色液体，轻轻嗯了一声。他起身在化妆台上抽了几张纸巾扔在金在中身上，转身离开。走到门口时，他背对着金在中，声音有些浑浊，

 

　　“带了吃的给你，吃完休息一下吧。”

 

　　郑允浩打包了仅剩的尊严，自持着淡定的嘴脸出了化妆间，关门的瞬间，倚着白墙呵出长长的一口胸口闷气，只觉得头晕目眩，很想现在就死在这里。

 

　　他去洗手间洗手，往脸上扑了一捧冰凉的自来水，整理了心情。回来的时候，经纪人和寇迪已经在场，金在中也已经裹着羽绒服与剧组人员聊天，没给他们两人能够尴尬的机会。

　　  
　　晚上下班以后公司的保姆车把几个人各自送回家，郑允浩在主街路口下车，剩下的小路准备步行。他住在距离公司车程十分钟的一座八十年代建造的大厦小区里，因为地脚相对比较冷门，所以租金很优惠，自从来到再次回到首尔，郑允浩一直住在这里。

 

　　他在幽暗的楼道里摸出钥匙打开了自己的家门，门里面也是漆黑一片。郑允浩脱掉了鞋，也不开灯，熟练地摸着黑走到沙发边一屁股坐下。他解锁了流氓兔的手机壁纸，屏幕上亮起的流氓兔成了房间里唯一的亮光，打在郑允浩的脸上。他看了一眼手机，里面有一个十分钟前来自智慧的未接电话。

 

　　郑允浩弯起嘴角，一通电话播了回去，电话对面的妹妹很快就接了起来，

 

　　“oppa呀～晚上吃饭了吗？”

 

　　“我还没有，你呢？”

 

　　“还没吃呢？我说，你一个人在首尔行不行啊？”

 

　　“嗯～”

 

　　妹妹一句玩笑话却让郑允浩心头一塞，有些话他不知道怎么说，也不知道从哪里说起。向着马路的窗户没有拉窗帘，玻璃窗外的清潭洞街头车水马龙，前面一栋住户楼里炊烟匆匆，万家灯火明。

 

　　郑允浩缩在没开暖气的家里，肠胃空空，他突然不知道自己在期望些什么，十年青春如水流，看不见尽头的首尔行，纵然旅人热情万分，总有疲惫的时候。

 

　　“oppa？”智慧轻声呼唤道，“你在听吗？”

 

　　“嗯，什么？”

 

　　“家里已经安排好婚礼的地点啦，日子早就告诉你了，你请好假了没嘛！”

　  
　　“早就请好假啦，放心啦～”

 

　　另一边金在中的公寓里，经纪人正在跟他讲解接下来几天的日程，除了爪马的拍摄，只有几个简单的文字先行宣传采访。金在中坐在一边对着手机神游，完全无视了面前胖胖的经纪人哥哥，他刚给郑允浩的KKT发了几个搞怪表情，却没有收到回复。金在中皱起眉头，心头一阵急躁，郑允浩不秒回简讯这种事，以前从来没有发生过。

 

　　下午不知道是鬼使神差还是头脑犯病，神志不清地一口说了个好，一切像小剧场一样历历在目，郑允浩转身时的铁青脸色，现在想到还觉得胸口阵阵钝痛，他隐约觉得自己把一切都搞砸了。多年的相处仿佛天平，他小心翼翼的坐在郑允浩的对面，在这段友情中谨慎再谨慎，不敢挪动半步。

 

　　几周前他听到郑允浩要请假回乡的时候，恐惧感几乎顿时将自己吞没。是啊，他们已经三十三岁了，郑允浩远在光州的妹妹马上就要出嫁了。南韩明星金在中可以单身营业到五十岁，可是郑允浩只是个市井间普通人，就算自己再小心，自己和他的关系也很快就要走到尽头了吧？

 

　　金在中刷新着空空如也的KKT对话框，突然手一抬，把刚买的手机扔了出去。手机砸到墙上，传说中顶级防摔的三星大猩猩玻璃手机屏被摔了稀巴烂。


	6. 呵呵

　　“哎———西八臭小子！！！！”经纪人被突如其来的手机炸裂声吓得跳脚，甩飞了一只拖鞋，他拍着胸口道，“哎西我的心脏...”

 

　　金在中眼神阴郁地坐在沙发上沉默。他借了经纪人的手机给郑允浩播了过去，没响几声电话就接通了，没等郑允浩说喂，金在中就按断通话，脸色又黑了七分。

 

　　经纪人捡起地上的手机渣渣，拔出SIM卡放在矮桌上，其他的尽数扔进厨房的垃圾桶。

 

　　金在中家里的厨房是个摆设一般的存在。橱柜里没有厨具，没有酱料，也没有零食，主人美其名曰防虫防鼠。厨房里有个两米高，三开门的组合智能冰箱，据说七彩呼吸灯赛博朋克铁，4K的OLED真彩屏，5.1频杜比环绕声。冰箱自带一个叫“彬儿”的智能伴侣，金在中使坏改成了“宝宝”，上到新闻联播，下到糖果传奇，没有这个宝宝不能做的。打开看过的都知道，宝宝里面一大半都是空的，剩下一半除了酒水就是化妆品和面膜。郑允浩时不时的会拿一些小菜和拌饭过来，吃完或者吃不完，金在中都会连带玻璃保鲜盒一起扔掉。

 

　　厨房窗边的抽屉柜是金在中的电子坟场，南韩大明星不放心把带着内存条的东西随便乱扔，这些年积攒下来的电子产品全部堆在了储物间一样的厨房里。抽屉柜层层打开，能考古挖掘出翻盖手机，山寨walkman，黑白屏ipod，特别像东大门旧货市场里的电子城，提醒着大家这位童颜男爱豆的真实年龄，十分辣眼睛。

 

　　经纪人哥翻出了一台备用手机，递给金在中，打趣道，“你来姨妈脑子坏啦？”

 

　　金在中插进SIM卡打开手机，挑起眉毛，“我现在可是双向感情障碍，手机没往你头上扔就不错了。”

 

　　经纪人咋舌，“如今社会压力大，婚龄单身男性找不到对象身体机能失调，精神病和ＥＤ都不丢人，及时就医，告别男炎之隐！”

 

　　“事说完了快滚，”金在中两根手指捏住裤子拉链，眼看就要往下拉，“我还要去自救ＥＤ。”

 

　　“哦莫哦莫！质监局快来！有人强卖小虾米！”边说经纪人边往门边逃跑，出门前不忘大喊，“辣眼睛！！！”

 

　　金在中绰起熊猫拖鞋扔了过去，贴着经纪人的脸打在了门上，

 

　　“滚滚滚！！”

 

　　经纪人走后，金在中家里再次陷入了安静。他看着桌上的旧手机，郑允浩终于回了他的KKT，发了三个“在中Vol.1“里的表情贴纸过来。贴纸上的兔耳在中眼睛眨呀眨，脸上画着转着圈圈的红晕，手里甩着一根胡萝卜喊怀挺。

 

　　怀挺你麻痹！！！！！

 

　　金在中差点把这台手机也摔墙上。

 

　　一只熊猫拖鞋还惨兮兮的躺在门口的玄关，金在中没有理会，光着小脚丫走去了厨房。宝宝的红外光线扫到了来人，开心地七彩呼吸了起来，

 

　　“已经是深夜11点43分了哦！不知道“污力中中”有没有好好吃饭呢！宝宝给您推荐以下的食谱哦！附近这些店家还在营业，现在就打开爱屁屁点餐吧！”

 

　　污力你麻痹！！！爱屁屁你麻痹！！！！！！

 

　　金在中拿出一罐啤酒，愤怒的关上冰箱门，生怕这个傻逼宝宝再说什么，迅速逃走。他回到客厅，撕开拉环喝了半罐，时间滴滴答答得过去，金在中走到钢琴旁边坐了下来。

 

　　他左手拿着啤酒，右手随意的在钢琴键上敲打着。他从来没有系统的学习过钢琴，比起很多艺人来说，弹的也不是很好。旋律的灵感来了他会坐下来演奏一会，用手机录下来，然后交给团队和编曲作曲子。

 

　　金在中拿起手机不经心地敲敲点点了摸索了一阵，像是下了决心一样，在郑允浩的KKT里敲响了视频通话。

 

　　响了两下，视讯接通，郑允浩身后一片漆黑，手机屏幕的光以一个恐怖电影常用的角度照亮他的鼻孔和下巴，整个人像只鬼一样。

 

　　不过好在金在中没有看到，他拨通了视频以后，就像平常一样，把手机放到了钢琴盖上，前置摄像头孤独的录着天花板。他听见郑允浩的声音从电话那边传来，深吸了一口气，弹唱了起来。

_“不要站着背对我，请看着我的眼睛。_

_是不是已经忘了雪天的那个约定？”_

_“为什么要放弃我，对你来说很轻松吗？_

_只有对我，是这么难的事吗”_

_“知道吗，对我而言，你是绝不能消失的光_

_如果你离开， 我的世界也会全部消逝，不要忘记”_

_“我想呼吸，在你的爱中”_

 

　　这是他和郑允浩小时侯常在一起听的一首电视剧主题曲，唱完金在中一言不发，拿起手机挂掉了视频。他攥着手机在客厅里走走停停，起来坐下，兜转了五分钟，他害怕自己刚刚的行为太肉麻，吓到郑允浩，于是打开KKT随手发了几个“在中 Vol.1”的贴纸过去，其中一个大头中中上下推着一副黑色墨镜，嘴角坏坏的勾起，两个霹雳大字，“处吗”。

 

　　处你麻痹！！处你麻痹！！！！

 

　　金在中抱着手机哭晕在琴凳上，想按撤回却被提示超过时间。这时候手机响了一声，他低头一看，是郑允浩回了一条文字，

 

　　“很好听，早点睡吧，呵呵！”

 

　　金在中按着呵呵的指尖一紧，报废了今晚第二台手机。青筋在他头上噗嗤噗嗤跳着，郑允浩好像完全没有听出歌里的小心思和诉求，金在中清空了他们的对话框，随手把郑允浩拉黑。

 

　　呵，直男。

 

 

 

　　

 

　　


	7. 呵呵哒

　　“金医生，救救我！！！”

 

　　“CUT！！！”

 

　　导演用着同样的音量和绝望叫了停，他把剧本往地上一扔，差点被一把鼻涕一把泪的金在中气笑了。

 

　　“在中先生你过来，我保证不打你，你先过来。”

 

　　金在中被走上来的郑允浩用羽绒衣包的严严实实，此刻郑允浩正拿着湿巾给他擦鼻涕。导演叹气道，

 

　　“刚刚这里的感情虽然很绝望、很害怕，但是我希望你把情绪收一下，不要暴雨梨花地大喊大叫。”

 

　　“哦，要我见犹怜那种是吗？”金在中平静地点点头，表示明白。

 

　　“我tm的真是...”导演抓了一把本来就不是很浓密地头发，崩溃道，“你可以先忘记那些模板和套路吗？开机之前讲过，你的角色虽然很喜欢开玩笑，但是嬉皮笑脸只是自我防御的一部分，角色本身是个很内敛的人你明白吗？”

　　

 

　　“唔...”

 

　　此时寇迪正在给金在中脸上补着粉底，郑允浩拿着一把充电小风扇吹着金在中睫毛间的湿润。导演看着这个被人围住的大龄男爱豆，觉得这样讲也没什么用，就问他，

 

　　“如今社会压力大，婚龄单身男性找不到对象的，你身边有没有患过抑郁症的亲人朋友，你去找他们跟踪学习一下，找找感觉。”

 

　　经过一天的打击，收工的时候金在中坐在化妆间生闷气。他想着导演眼神里的不尊重，有点不服气地问自己的经纪人，

 

　　“我演技很差吗？”

 

　　经纪人闻言一愣，惊讶的反问，

 

　　“演技是什么？我们拥有过吗？”　

 

　　金在中在化妆台上随手一抓，捡了样东西就朝经纪人脸上扔了过去。起手间只听寇迪一声嚎叫，

 

　　“西八涩几！！我的萝卜丁001！！！！”

 

　　郑允浩笑看他们三个戏精，火上添油道，

 

　　“你们演技都不错，能在正经工作的时候发挥就更好了。”

 

　　经纪人只觉得要遭，马上弯腰躲避就要飞过来的不明物体，等了一会却不见有东西砸过来，他抬起头，眼中带着震惊质问金在中，

 

　　“你为什么不扔他只扔我，你还是人吗？我是哥哥好吗？”

 

　　“我们允浩也是，”金在中朝着郑允浩抛了个媚眼，“是吧，允浩哥哥~”

 

　　郑允浩扶额，他想了一会儿，认真地说，

 

　　“其实...我比较了解抑郁症，下班以后可以帮助在中练习剧本。”

 

　　金在中皱起眉头质问道，“你什么时候成精神科专家了？”

 

　　“是智慧小时候的事，”郑允浩摇摇头，“你不要问了。”

　　

 

　　经纪人来回走了两圈，驻足笑着说，

 

　　“其实接本子的时候就觉得很勉强，每次牵扯到这种疯子角色，观众的要求就会高上许多，之前好担心我们中儿会被南韩网民羞辱到尊严扫地只剩胖次。”

 

　　金在中笑着朝他比了一个中指。

 

　　“就这样说定了，从今天开始允浩你去帮在中对剧本。我们做斯达夫的，就是要在关键时刻给爱豆留住尊严，护住底裤。”经纪人拍拍郑允浩肩头，郑重道，“我辈胖次侠，做好事从不留名。”

 

　　晚上大伙各回各家，郑姓胖次侠因为早些时候的毛遂自荐不幸加班。金在中坐在客厅的琴凳上抖着腿，眼神中充满迷茫，

 

　　“我演技...有那么差吗？不应该啊？”

 

　　“没关系的，”郑允浩把打包的外卖一盒一盒拿出来摆好，随口道，“只是人物还不太熟练，我们多练习一下就好了。”

 

　　金在中从琴凳上跳起来，盯着在一边忙碌的允浩好奇地问，

 

　　“你一直都是这样好脾气吗？”

 

　　郑允浩嘴角弯起来，抬手敲了一下金在中毛绒绒的头顶，

 

　　

　　“要我生气给你看吗，可以的哦。”

 

　　“把你拉黑了也不生气吗？”

 

　　“不气。”

 

　　金在中啧了一声，抓抓头，“这可怎么办，我本来想找个台阶下的，不然换你求求我吧。”

 

　　“好，”郑允浩放下餐具，双手合十搓着手，小可怜道，“拜托了，小黑屋里又冷又暗，在中oppa求求你放我出来。”

 

　　金在中气乐了，剧本往地下一摔，“一个个都tm比我会演，我不干了，谁爱去谁去吧。”

 

　　郑允浩捡起地上的剧本，拉着金在中坐下，然后依着金在中静静地读了一会儿。过了几分钟，他和上本子，耐心道，

 

　　“在中你想过没有，S8S年终档的收视压力很大，这样一来剧组很难不被影响，相对各方面也会更加苛刻。之前你拍摄的电视剧，都是本社制作然后再贩售给电视台播出的。直接参与电视台的影视剧，这还是第一次吧？”

 

　　金在中叹了一口气，点了点头。

 

　　“而且经纪人哥也说过，疯子作家这类的角色，大家都会期待演员们演技爆裂，虽然现实中的情感障碍病人很少会这般夸张，但是刻板印象也是没办法的事。”

 

　　郑允浩揉了揉金在中的小黄毛，看着身边霜打茄子一样的人，语气又暖了三分，

 

　　“开始慢一些没有关系，只要全力以赴，你一定可以跳得更远。”

 

　　金在中转过头，眼睛被落地灯照的散着星星点点的水光，他的眼神在郑允浩脸上游走，最后自言自语道，

 

　　“你说那年选上的为什么不是你？”

 

　　当天晚上郑允浩回家以后，金在中哼着歌，手指噼里啪啦一番操作，把郑允浩从小黑屋里拉了出来。他发了一个得意在中指着天大笑的的表情贴纸过去，写到，

 

　　「还不来跪舔木哈哈哈！」

 

　　「在中最好了，呵呵！」

 

　　金在中看着屏幕上的呵呵，只感觉自己吃了两坨热翔，但是他念在郑允浩今日XXL份的善良，决定拯救一下这位SNS废物，

 

　　「比起呵呵，句子结尾用“哒”会更可爱哦！」

 

　　「知道了～呵呵哒！」

 

 

　


	8. 断片

　　被拉出小黑屋的郑允浩和刚吃了两坨热乎粑的金在中两个人面对面做好。郑允浩拿过桌上的剧本，打开前面几页翻看着。几分钟后他和上剧本，说到，

 

　　“双向人格障碍就是我们平时说的躁郁，病人的情绪会上下起伏，由亢奋期过渡到平缓期然后进入会抑郁。情绪波动的程度和时间长短，每个人都不太一样。我其实不太熟悉躁郁里的亢奋期，据说一个人开始狂躁的时候，因为心情会大好所以一般意识不到，比方说这里。”

 

　　郑允浩指了指剧本上作家结束初诊开车回家的车内戏，分析道，

 

　　“当天拍摄的时候，你一只手在开车，一只胳膊撑在窗边，然后手掩着嘴巴低声笑。”

 

　　金在中思索着那场戏，然后重复了一遍掩嘴笑的动作。郑允浩马上点点头，

 

　　“对，这是个杜拉马的男主演常用的一个动作，表现得是‘哇陷入迷恋了’的感觉对吧？这就是今天导演说的‘套路’。剧情发展上来说，作家这个时候确实是有点被医生吸引了，所以你这样表演没有错。但是我们很清楚，作家这个时候是在兴奋期的。所以你不能再套用之前那些技巧，肢体表演上应该再激进一些。”

 

　　郑允浩卷起剧本，当做是方向盘一样双手握住。他弯起嘴角，眼睛微微瞪圆，显得更加明亮，握住方向盘的双手微微颤抖，右手食指在方向盘上有节奏地快速敲打，哒哒哒的声音刺破安静的客厅，声声敲在了金在中的神经上。敲了几下，郑允浩重新压平剧本，转过头来说，

 

　　“车里这个几个镜头，比起展现感情线，我认为突出病情和人物设定比较重要，你说是不是？”

 

　　“我明白你的意思了，”金在中咬着右手拇指，点点头，“以前用的比较熟练的表情、动作和技巧可能在这部剧里拖后腿。”

 

　　“就是这个意思，”郑允浩笑了起来，点头道，“我不是说了吗，我们在中这么棒，一定很快就能明白的。”

 

　　金在中被夸的来了劲头，他迅速地翻了几页剧本，指着今天拍摄了好几条的“救救我”，好奇道，

 

　　“这里这里，影帝先生，你把这里演给我看看。”

 

　　郑允浩指尖在那行台词上滑过，身形有些僵硬，过了半晌，他转过头眼神晦涩，

 

　　“这个我也不会。”

 

　　“哦哦哦！”金在中这时候突然从沙发上跳起来，来到郑允浩对面，指着他的脸激动道，“这个表情！”

 

　　金在中手里握着剧本在客厅里转了几圈，然后抓住郑允浩的手，眼睛笑得弯弯的，露出了很可爱的小酒窝，

 

　　“哥~我好像会了！”

 

　　眼前的笑容和郑允浩印象里的重合，让他想到了小时候。

 

　　和金在中初遇时是一个十一月的雨天，天上的雨水带着一分寒意，滴滴答答的落在郑允浩肩上。他刚从家里来到首尔已经一周，身上只剩了不到四千元，而且他连今天晚上过夜的地方都还没想好。郑允浩望着淅淅沥沥的雨点，叹了一口气。

 

　　如果下雨的话，室外可能不行了。

 

　　公司旁边的汉江边此时行人三三两两，举着雨伞结伴走着，老天就像没长眼睛，雨点再次大了起来，落到地上噼里啪啦，拍湿郑允浩的裤腿。衣服渐渐淋湿的他突然驻足，不再四处寻找地方避雨，反而有些置气地看向天空。突然，他的仰望视线被一把雨伞遮住。

 

　　“不好意思，可以和你一起撑伞吗？”撑着伞的男孩子眼角笑眯眯的弯成漂亮的月牙形，嘴边的酒窝时隐时现，他拍了拍郑允浩肩上的雨珠，很有礼貌的说，“再不撑伞会被淋湿生病哦～”

 

　　就在这相遇的一瞬间，郑允浩的心被触动了，他一时愣住竟然不知道接下来说什么好。书本电影里的一见钟情，在这种感觉在他的内心一点点地冒了出来。可是这奇怪的感觉到底是什么呢?

 

　　“你是来SW选秀的吗？”撑伞的男孩见郑允浩不说话，主动交谈起来，“我叫金在中，也是跑来首尔选秀的。”

 

　　“我...郑允浩。”郑允浩脑子一片混乱，不知不觉间做出握手状，“你..你好！”

 

　　金在中一只手撑着伞，看着郑允浩一副小老头似的局促的样子整个人乐开了花，他用袖子掩着弯起的嘴角，说，

 

　　“允浩哥你真有趣。”

 

　　陷入沉思的郑允浩被金在中推了两下，终于回过神来。眼前的是那个洁白的客厅，角落里还是那个落地的黑色马灯。金在中拿着剧本在他眼前晃来晃去，

 

　　“允浩？你想什么呢？”

 

　　“想到了以前，”郑允浩抬头看向金在中的眼睛，问到，“你还记得我们初遇的那天吗？下着雨的汉江边，遇到了你。”

 

　　金在中轻声呵了一下，坐回郑允浩身边低头看脚，“怎么想起这个。”

 

　　“人和人的初遇真是奇妙的一件事。”郑允浩眼神有些空洞，他说，“我时常在想，如果时间从那天起重来一遍，很多事情会不会不一样。可能在另一个世界里，我和你一起入选成为练习生，互相搀扶渡过人生最困苦的日子，然后在同一个组合里一起出道，完成梦想，收获成功。”

 

　　“如果有那样一个世界，”金在中口气略微局促，“那里的允浩可能很幸福吧。”

 

　　郑允浩笑着摇了摇头。

 

　　“那里的你我总会有他们自己的不幸。这些年能陪在你身边已经是偷来的福气，我从来没有跟你说过，遇见你的雨天是我最幸福的瞬间。”

 

　　金在中闻言愣住，半晌他缓缓说道，

 

　　“那天晚上我其实没有断片。”

 

　　


	9. 喜欢？谢谢？

 

　　话一出口金在中就马上后悔了。

 

　　这种事情一旦揭下遮羞布，处理不好的话就会变得很麻烦。这些年金在中以朋友的身份与郑允浩相处的很舒适，更何况他不准备因为一次酒后任性就多出一个男朋友，从此走上花路。说到底，对于郑允浩这个人，金在中心中的情感十分复杂。

 

　　郑允浩是第一个他真心认可、完全信任的人，儿时他对郑允浩甚至还有几分少年的热血崇拜。

 

　　那样依赖的人，却在一夜间消失的无影无踪，没有留下一丝讯息。这件事在金在中心中留下了一片阴霾，时常刮风下雨，深深的背信感让他在那以后的几年间无法付出真心结交朋友。

 

　　虽然几年后郑允浩再次出现在他的生命中，但是没有了赤子心的他们，一切都不一样了。

 

　　那现在要怎么办呢？金在中看着愣在一边的郑允浩，觉得自己头都快爆炸了。

　　  
　　这些年郑允浩对他的小心翼翼他看在眼中，他知道，如果自己说出厌恶的话来，郑允浩会迁就自己就此消失，可是这不是他想要的。

 

　　他是想要郑允浩留在身边的。

 

　　既然冲动说出的话收不回，如今也只能先混过去一天是一天了。金在中捶了捶自己的脑袋，含糊道，

 

　　“你不要放在心上，这种事情熟人之间做一下也没什么关系。我、我还是很喜欢你的。”

　　  
　　闻言郑允浩双手捂住了脸，表情完全被遮挡在那双看起来很有安全感的手掌后面，片刻他深呼吸一口气，放下了双手，露出有些苍白的脸色。他把手里的剧本仔细地放置在桌上，站起身整理了一下皱褶的衬衫，道，

 

　　“我明白了。”

 

　　语气中难以言说的感情仿佛一只大手，金在中被一股突如其来的慌张感勒住了喉咙，心跳随之加速，胸口像压了石板一样喘不上气。眼看郑允浩做出离开的样子，他焦急地一把抓住郑允浩的手臂，神志不清地慌不择言，

 

　　“还有、还有！之前化妆间也，谢谢你。”

 

　　郑允浩看向被紧紧攥住的手臂，一丝疼痛从那里传来，他将金在中的手推开，质问，

 

　　“喜欢？谢谢？”

 

　　“你不要走！”金在中想要抓住郑允浩的手臂，却再次被挡开，置气间他一把环抱住郑允浩的腰，喊道，“不准你走！”

 

　　说罢他像是下了决心，轻踮脚间，俯身吻住了被拥抱禁锢在身前的郑允浩。唇瓣接触的瞬间两个人都在颤颤发抖，金在中执拗地在郑允浩嘴上没有章法地触碰着，仿佛这样就能留那个人在身边。片刻过后，郑允浩轻不可闻地叹了一口气，一只手捧住了金在中的毛茸茸的后脑勺，温柔地回应了起来。

 

　　对方口鼻间湿热的气息一下下的喷在金在中的脸上，他感觉自己的腰被一只手来回揉捏着，熟悉地感觉袭上心头，口齿相交间他的思绪飘到了醉酒一夜的旖旎，不知不觉间舔舐着对方口腔的舌尖便带上了几分靡靡之意。他一边吻着，一边将对方推倒在沙发上，几分钟的热吻让他的额间出了一圈细汗。金在中觉得浑身热燥非常，他把头埋进了身下郑允浩的颈间，一下一下的舔着对方敏感的耳廓。

 

　　回应他的是一只往他胯间探去的手，郑允浩不知不觉间解开了金在中的裤子纽扣，带着热汗的手就这样隔着一层薄薄的内裤，抚上了金在中的已经开始抬头的下身。金在中闷哼一声，一只手也伸进了郑允浩的休闲裤。

 

　　客厅的落地窗俯瞰汉江，夜晚的江水上倒映着天上的月亮和星辰，夜色在水中化成斑斑点点的碎片，随着河水摇曳着。江南区夜晚的街头总是少不了炫彩的灯牌和来往的车水马龙，忙忙碌碌的行人低头走路，丝毫不在意顶头三尺发生的事情。

 

　　耸立的高层公寓里，两具滚烫身体情动地扭扯在一处，二人的裤腰和内裤都松松的挂在脚踝处，平日不耻于人前的地方正互相交缠着。金在中被亲的唇瓣红肿，额间的金色碎发被汗水打湿，蔫蔫地贴在他的脸上，他双眉微簇闭着眼睛，睫毛轻轻颤抖，湿热的脖颈后仰着，一滴汗水划过他迷人的颈部线条。他泛红的双臀胯坐在郑允浩身上，涨大的柱身贴在郑允浩的巨大上，一下一下地蹭着，郑允浩一只手手包住两人的肉茎，配合着金在中动作一起套弄。

 

　　金在中能感受到自己龟头划过那人阴茎上凸起的精管，然后柱身最敏感脆弱的地方蹭到对方热的发胀的肉冠，马眼相交，精水相融。想到这里，金在中只觉得自己腰间发软，快感顺着肉柱穿过小腹直冲后脑，给他带来巨大的肉体和心理的双重快感。他将双手撑在郑允浩胸前，手中的有些肉感的前胸出着汗，让他手间一片湿黏。

 

　　脑子短路一样，金在中本能的随手捏了一下郑允浩的乳尖，却见身下人被刺激的急喘一口气，胸膛中的心跳如雷鼓一样怦怦作响。金在中见此轻笑一声，俯身含住了郑允浩的前胸，他的黏腻的舌头在那只可怜的乳尖上来回舔过，舌头表面的小刺的蹭过湿滑的小肉粒。郑允浩颤抖着闷哼一声，身下贴在一起的柱身狠狠地跳了几下，睁开眼睛无奈的看了一眼正在他胸前努力的人，叹道，

 

　　“嗯...在中......”

 

　　在中抬起头，眼中沐浴着水汽和春色，双颊泛红，他一歪头，面带狡黠地道，

 

　　“嗯？”

 

　　还不等他得意一下下，郑允浩握着他们肉柱的手突然加速，金在中觉得后背脊柱霹雳一样的一震酥麻，马眼处的酸涨感超出控制，他嗔淫了一声，软倒在了郑允浩身上，肉棒贴着郑允浩的炙热，一跳一跳的射在上郑允浩的小腹间。

 

　　郑允浩顶着涨的发痛的柱体，伸出手一下一下地安抚着高潮后倒在自己胸前的小傻子，心中只觉得比之前更沉重了几分。

 

　　


	10. 请勿打扰

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️BG

十. 请勿打扰

 

　　《Love Addict》播出后因为咖斯和剧情的原因引发热议，偶像出身的演员金在中首次挑战精神病患，从第一集开始就以压倒性的魅力带动了剧情的发展，他在剧中的眼神以及肢体动作细腻的刻画了饰演的角色，抓住了人们的眼球。

 

　　同样偶像出身的女主演朴马尔莎也是本剧一大亮点，优美的外观以及精灵古怪的演技征服了对她一度保持怀疑的观众。

 

　　剧中男女主演在荧幕前爆发出惊人的化学反应，即使是第一次合作饰演情侣，却默契十足。两人互相深情对望产出美妙的恋爱气氛，提高了本剧的关注度，收视创新高，为身陷数据泥潭的S8S电视台在年末档期扳回一局。播出两周就有这样的好成绩，让观众不禁期待后面的外景剧情。

 

　　这几天剧组在江原道山里出外景，剧组里的气氛随着收视压力的减小，渐渐热络了起来。导演在拍摄首日就拍船戏的决定也被证明没有错，金在中和朴马尔莎相处起来已经很舒适，片场两个人像好朋友一样，时常凑在一处打打闹闹，被剧组拍成了的好笑的花絮。

 

　　“在中老师真是完珍艺人，”马尔莎对瞥到靠过来镜头，眨了眨眼睛，道，“牛奶肌肤吹弹可破，不去百科看一眼，谁会知道这个爱豆是古早味的呢？”  
　　

　　“朴老师说笑了，”金在中口吻严肃真诚，摇了摇手，“组合出道横扫大赏，solo事业蒸蒸日常，魔鬼身材天使脸，网评南韩营业第一人，我不能比不能比。”

 

　　被说的面色发窘的马尔莎跑过来就是一巴掌，打在金在中的座椅上，“呀！！”

 

　　金在中一把抓住对面行凶的手，瞪大眼睛无辜道，“莫？”

 

　　下午的外景被安排在剧组旅店附近的一处滑雪场度假村，滑雪场的东侧有一片幽静美丽的树林，里面有几栋美式复式木屋。木屋的第一层是厨房和客厅，客厅的一角处有烧着炭火的壁炉，壁炉旁边放置着布料躺椅和红色方格的毛毯。客厅的背后是一扇明亮的玻璃门，门外的木质露天廊台被厚厚的白雪覆盖。

 

　　接下来的剧情是男女主役在滑雪场学习滑雪，滑雪过后在林间木屋里互诉衷肠的场面。但是因为这几日的阵雪天气，拍摄断断续续，进程上拖下了一些。导演心里着急，看到天气不错决定临时加场，先完成滑雪部分的拍摄。

 

　　剧组大包小包，几车人轰轰隆隆的来到了滑雪场的一侧，因为提前打过招呼，这边的游客并不是很多。一边的剧组人员在安排灯光，布置场景，这边的男女主演换好了滑雪行头，正跟着临时雇用的滑雪板教练一起热身。金在中和马尔莎两个人虽说不是滑雪高手，但是也不是新人，他们在工作人员和教练的陪同下，在拍摄轨道上来回滑了几遍，确定了拍摄光线和机位。

 

　　他们要拍摄的滑雪轨道大概有35度的坡度，中段有部分不平滑，算是中等难度中比较难滑，但是因为长镜头和远景镜头的关系，导演不能给演员们安排更容易的雪道。

 

　　金在中穿着厚重的雪衣雪裤，头上顶着雪镜，脚下踩着钉子鞋，一只手拿着两张滑雪板，一只手牵着衣着同样厚重的马尔莎，两个人在雪中一步一步的挪向上山的缆车。教练扶住马尔莎的另一只手，把她架上了晃晃悠悠的缆车，然后嘱咐道，

 

　　“最近是滑雪旺季，雪道上的雪现在被压的比较结实，轨道会比平时更滑，你们一定多注意。”

 

　　主演的团队人员听从安排留在了雪道坡下，目送着自家爱豆踉踉跄跄的越变越小，消失在视线中。

 

　　来到山顶的马尔莎，看着比想象中更糟糕的一路向下的陡坡，眼皮突然跳了两下。她深呼吸一口气，然后一团白白的哈气带着暖意从她水润的红唇中吐出，精美的睫毛被哈气打湿微微颤抖，水汽迅速结霜。

 

　　金在中听到这声绵长的呼吸，转过头看到浑身着打颤的年轻的马尔莎，仿佛看见了孤身一人出道时的自己，一股带着不忍的感叹涌上心头。他蹲下身，帮马尔莎穿好滑雪板，然后握住了她的左手，说出了幼时的自己曾经翘首企足的话，

 

　　“不怕，哥哥保护你，不会有事的。”

 

　　马尔莎的左手也握住金在中，她俯首看向金在中，眼睛被滑雪场的巨型探照灯照的闪亮，

 

　　“嗯。”

 

　　导演一声cue后，两人带好雪镜，一前一后地出发了。经过中段陡坡时，两个人身型都歪了歪，但是还是有惊无险的滑完了这一趟。再次上山的时候，天上开始飘起羽毛雪，金在中安慰马尔莎说再一遍就可以收工了。

 

　　两个人打足精神，按照练习的那样，再次滑下了雪道，顺利渡过陡坡后马尔莎刚刚松了一口气，防风镜突然被几片厚重的鹅毛雪片糊住，遮挡了她所有的视线。马尔莎心中大惊，想要稳住身形却感到脚下的滑雪板突然撞到了什么，整个人翻倒在地，以极快的速度向前翻滚起来，天旋地转间她听到一声惊恐的大喊，

 

　　“在中！！！”

 

　　找回神志的时候，马尔莎看见自己压在金在中身上，金在中双臂环住她的身体，以一个人形肉垫的姿态护住了自己，远处金在中的一位斯达夫脸色腊白，正以极快的速度跑过来他们这边。

 

　　马尔莎害怕极了，呼吸间带着几分颤抖，她眨了眨酸涩的眼睛，开口轻呼道，

 

　　“前辈。”

 

　　金在中面色看起来不太好，但是还是扯了一个笑容出来，故作轻松道，

 

　　“回去减减肥吧，死丫头。”

 

　　事后经纪人告诉马尔莎，雪道快滑完的时候，马尔莎突然崴倒，身体向前撞到了不远处的金在中，两人几乎同时摔倒。金在中反应及时，拉住了马尔莎，顺势向下滚了十几米才缓缓停下。

 

　　不过好在主演们都没有受伤，导演暂停了当日的拍摄，各组人员便会了住处休息。金在中在酒店房间里冲完热水澡，看到手机里马尔莎传来的简讯，

 

　　「前辈，我在2号小木屋等你。有话跟你说。」

 

　　这边，木屋里的马尔莎和金在中面对面，壁炉里的火光照的马尔莎脸色发红，露天廊台的冰冷丝毫不影响屋里温暖。

 

　　马尔莎握住金在中的手，问道，前辈，要不要交往。

 

　　另一边，郑允浩站在酒店长廊的一头，自从上一次之后，金在中一直下意识地在避讳自己。这些年下来，支撑自己的是一股直觉，他总觉得金在中心中是有自己的，他们的感情，不能这样模糊成一团。如果那个小傻子不愿意面对，自己可以再鼓起勇气，往前迈出这艰难的几步。

 

　　走廊这几步，郑允浩走了十几分钟。终于来到金在中门前的时候，房门已紧锁，门把上挂着的「请勿打扰」牌子格外刺目。


End file.
